marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Stone
The Space Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger ''To be added ''Captain Marvel ''To be added ''Iron Man 2 ''To be added ''Thor ''To be added ''The Avengers ''To be added ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Altered 2012 Timeline ''Avengers: Endgame Because Loki Laufeyson escaped with the Space Stone in 2012, due to the inadvertent help of Tony Stark and Scott Lang, it was never destroyed by Thanos in 2018, thus; it remains active in the new timeline. Capabilities *'Immense Power:' As naturally expected for an Infinity Stone, the Space Stone possesses extraordinary power. It's power makes any lesser being unable to touch it and even specific equipments would only allow the wielder to hold it's container briefly before exploding. The Space Stone's power is described as being potent enough to wipe out the Earth and even Hela was impressed by it's power whereas none of the other formidable artifacts in Odin's Vault was able to do so. *'Space Control:' Naturally for being the Infinity Stone that governs the fabric of space, the Space Stone has absolute control over the fabric of space, from which it derives versatile capabilities when used by someone who truly understands it, not just opening portals, as shown with Thanos. **'Wormhole Creation:' It's most primary and used power was to create portals out of nowhere and it can allow travel to anywhere throughout the universe, even from planets. When contained inside the Infinity Gauntlet and used by Thanos, the Titan's mastery of the Space Stone allowed it's portal-creation powers to be realized to it's fullest, as he can willingly control the size and speed of it's closing to take multiple people with him, as he created a portal large enough to engulf both him and all his children and later warped both himself and Gamora to Vormir and Sanctuary II and closed the portal he created to go to Wakanda before Star-Lord could enter despite the great speed he flew at it, use it to affect other locations without going there, as he used the Power Stone to destroy Titan's moon, and even remove the impaled Stormbreaker from his chest. **'Spatial Induced Telekinesis:' Thanos has been shown to be able to expertly use the Space Stone to warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enable him to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture of the Gauntlet, an ability that proved to be among Thanos's most often used. Thanos was able to use the Stone to casually freeze Loki's knife mid-stab in an instant, effortlessly crush the guns on War Machine Armor: Mark IV and ground it, and crush the wings on the EXO-7 Falcon to knock him down. The Space Stone's spatial induced telekinesis is so strong that Thanos was even able to use it to telekinetically pull the shattered fragments of Titan's moon across space to rain down on the attacking Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy during the Battle of Titan. **'Vortex Creation:' Wielded by Thanos, the Space Stone has the ability to create powerful and devastating singularities capable of compressing and sucking anything in their path, as after shattering a gateway to the Mirror Dimension thrown by Stephen Strange, Thanos used the stone to compress the gateway's fragments into a destructive black hole to throw back at the sorcerer. **'Intangibility:' The Space Stone can even phase and unphase objects out of space to render them incorporeal and then revert them back, as Thanos used the Stone to phase the attacking Hulkbuster out of space, causing the Avenger to fall through the Titan harmlessly and fall into a cliff and then make him corporeal again to trap him in solid stone. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (10 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Captain Marvel '' **''Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) **''Thor'' **''The Avengers'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Thor: Ragnarok'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' Trivia To be added Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' IM2 Cosmic Cube.jpg|The hypercube as seen in Iron Man 2. ''Thor'' Thor after credits cosmic cube.jpg|Fury shows Selvig the cube. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Cube.JPG|Decoy Tesseract. Cosmic cube cap.png|Decoy Tesseract. Power.jpg|The cube in the custody of HYDRA. S.png|The Red Skull tries to wield the power of the Cube. Skull1.png|The cube in the hand of The Red Skull. R.png|The cube begins to activate in the palm of The Red Skull. Sdaimage.jpg|Howard Stark recovering the cube imageuii.jpg ''The Avengers'' Nick Fury Cosmic Cube.jpg|Fury removes the cube. A Cosmic Cube.jpg|The Tesseract 0074.jpg|Steve Rogers reviews S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file on Tesseract. 0075.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra and Tesseract file. Image2xea.jpg|Stark reviewing a holographic data summary of the cosmic cube. AvengersTesseractTransportToAsgard.JPG|Thor using the tesseract to transport Loki to Asgard. imagecc.jpg Imagecca.jpg Imag.jpg Asimage.jpg imageo.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Infinity_Stones_GOTG_3.png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok'' To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War'' B-2.jpg Category:Thor culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain Marvel culture Category:Mystical objects Category:Infinity Stones Category:Earth-199999